


A Break

by 64_wilted



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game(s), Short One Shot, don't ask me what i'm doing because i don't know either, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64_wilted/pseuds/64_wilted
Summary: Afraid Leon is overworking himself, Raihan steals him away from the tower.-Short one shot, post-main game
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 308





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

> i almost felt this was too short to post but i kind of want to force myself to post my writing more to get out of my comfort zone. so maybe you'll see more of me in the future. it's just a silly little thing i wrote in one sitting but i hope some people enjoy it!

It was all too chrome for Raihan’s liking. Sure, chrome is fine, but he much preferred the rustic, almost medieval feel of his gym. Rose’s tower— the Battle Tower, now— was… too clean. Lacked personality. The elevator ride held nothing to look at and it was quite a long ride to the top. 

But the view? Oh, he liked the view. He had hardly been up here; that was when Rose was still in charge. When Leon was still Champion. Somehow now, the view was much better. Undeniably it was the occupant. Raihan couldn’t even think of a snarky greeting to get his attention. Not that it mattered. There was no sneaking into the office. 

Leon looked up from his computer and beamed— _beamed—_ the absolute dork he his. 

“Happy to see me?” Raihan smirked, striding to his desk. Leon slid around his desk, nearly throwing himself around Raihan’s neck. They were practiced; he would have crashed and burned trying to reach Raihan’s height. Never in front of cameras, but in private Leon was definitely a hugger. Since their gym challenge, since Raihan shot passed Leon in height, Raihan learned to catch him and let Leon wrap his legs around him. He didn’t mind; Raihan would have a second to pretend nuzzling into his shoulder was a way to steady the other man in his arms. And if Raihan held on too tightly, well. No one needed to know. 

“I’ve hardly seen you since the Champion Cup,” Leon commented, sliding off him. 

“Yeah. I can’t find you,” huffed Raihan. “I thought when you were, erm, dethroned, you’d take a moment to relax. Should have known better.”

“I was the face of Rose’s sport; it’s my job to clean up his mess.”

“Is that not the new Champion’s job?”

“They are in no way old enough,” he said firmly. “There’s already the new fame to deal with. Protecting Galar with their pokemon is one job, but this?”

“Who said it was _your_ job, Leon?”

“I did. This is--”

“‘Ya scared the crap outta me.”

Leon blinked. “What?”

Raihan sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “When everything went crazy, the only thing stopping me from running to you was protecting Hammerlocke. And then after your battle with Hop’s little friend, I…”

“Yeah. You comforted me. I know. I was being pathetic,” he shrunk.

“No you weren’t. I meant that’s why I’m here. To check on you.”

“Raihan, it’s okay,” he smiled. “I’m okay. I think this job suits me.”

“I think so too. And you finally learned how to dress yourself,” smirked Raihan. “But do you really still need the snapback?” He stole it off his head, laughing through Leon’s scolding. 

“It’s my _thing!_ Don’t dangle it where I can’t reach! What are you, twelve?!”

“Why don’t you show off your pretty hair more often?” he hummed, securing the hat back on Leon’s head. 

“Shut up,” he said, oblivious. “Anyway, I’m good. Really. And I should get back to work.”

“L-Leon,” Raihan stopped, earning a confused look. “Can’t you take the day off? There’s gotta be someone who can cover for you. Let’s go somewhere.”

“Bored in the off-season?” teased Leon.

“I’m not allowed to want to spend time with you?” he snapped. “Fine, forget it.”

“No, no, Rai.” The former champion grabbed his sleeve before he could think of leaving. “I’m sorry. I miss you too, you know.”

He felt heat flush the back of his neck. “You do?” he mumbled.

Leon exhaled, looking toward one of the windows. “We should catch up. You’re right. I’ll tell someone to cover for me.”

“Yeah?” Raihan attempted to hide the fact that he lit up. “When was the last time you went to the Wild Area, champ?”

.

In the trees near Lake Axewell was the best spot Raihan could think of that was least likely for them to be spotted by fans. They settled, wild Oddish cautiously looking them over. Leon shuffled through his bag, tossing a handful of berries in their direction. They cried happily, and a sweet scent wafted through the area.

“That’s why you were Champion. I see it in the new one too,” Raihan commented. “Not because you’re wicked strong. Because you love pokemon.”

“You do too,” Leon argued. “Your pokemon adore you.”

Raihan laid in the grass as Leon watched the wild pokemon, several moments of comfortable silence passing by. More than once, Leon opened his mouth, then closed it with a sigh. Raihan let it happen several times, assuming he would talk when he was ready.

“Um, Raihan?” Leon said. He was small in a way only Raihan and Sonia had been allowed to see, breaking down his larger-than-life Champion figure. 

Raihan sat back up, nudging into Leon’s shoulder. “You can talk to me, dude.”

“I know, I…” 

“As yourself. Not the untouchable figure people see you as.”

He hid in the brim of his hat. “I was… I thought you might have lost interest in me. Since I lost my title. It won’t make you Champion anymore, so I was worried you had moved on.”

“Leon,” Raihan scolded. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it, though? I know I’m still a good trainer, but--”

“You are still my rival,” he assured. “More than that, you are my friend. You could quit the game altogether and I’d still be by your side.”

“Part of me is relieved I’m not Champion anymore,” he admitted. “I really like my new job. It’s really rewarding.”

“I’m proud of you,” told Raihan. “I’m only worried that you’re not taking time to breathe.”

“I might take more time off if someone gave me excuses,” smirked Leon. A hand rubbed the back of his neck. “Honestly, I’m happy we can go back to before I was Champion. More this. More… whatever you want it to be.”

“Dumb kids?” Raihan said carefully. “Trying to figure the world out?”

Raihan’s mind went blank when he felt a caress on his knuckles. “I almost forgot how easy it is to be around you. Without all the eyes on us. I miss that part of being a dumb kid. I… I missed you, Rai.”

Stammering in his mind, Raihan forced himself to at least pretend like his heart wasn’t going insane in his chest. “If you wanted to hold my hand, you could have just asked, sunshine.”

Leon tugged at his wrist, bringing the lighter side of Raihan’s hand to his lips, then cradled his face in the palm. “I’m tired of not knowing what we are to each other, Raihan.”

He swallowed, watching impossibly golden eyes search for an answer. “What do you want to be?”

“I don’t know; I… I just know I want to see you. All the time. I want you to be a part of my life even without us both being hurdles in the gym challenge. I’m scared that we’re gonna grow apart now that it’s just you in it.”

“Unless you push me away, I’m not just tossing you to the curb,” he coaxed. 

Leon took Raihan’s hand to his lap, studying each line. “And- and what if I want something else? What would you say then?”

“You mean you… don’t want to be rivals anymore, or…?”

He met his eyes again. “You can’t deny friends don’t act like we do towards each other.”

“I know,” Raihan whispered. “If… if you want to get serious, give it a label, you gotta tell me. I’m not good with this stuff.”

The former champion adjusted closer, pulling at the collar of Raihan’s hoodie. A single, soft peck landed on the corner of Raihan’s mouth.

Raihan laughed breathlessly. “For a Champion, you’re not very daring.” Fingers wove themselves in violet hair, encouraging Leon closer. Raihan kissed him, deep and proper, and Leon met him with the same enthusiasm he brought to the stadium. He moved on top of Raihan; the gym leader moved his hand to the small of his back. 

Leon felt so soft and small like this, the sweet taste of his lips something reserved for only him, not the world that adored him so. When they broke apart, Leon ducked his face into Raihan’s shoulder. Raihan laughed against, squeezing him against him. 

“Embarrassed?” teased Raihan, though the soothing circles being rubbed into his back contradicted any actual teasing. 

“Shut up,” he muttered into his jacket. “I’m not-- it isn’t-- I am not used to this and very overwhelmed right now.”

“You’re adorable,” he beamed, kissing his hair. “But, um. You liked it, right?”

“Yeah. A lot.”

“Look at me.” He pushed Leon off him lightly, rubbing his arms as he searched his expression. “Would you like to be my boyfriend, Leon?”

“Yes. If you’ll have me,” he grinned. “I, um. I’ve wanted this. For a long time.”

“Me too.” 

They both jumped at the cry of an Oddish, come back for more berries. “Oh, Arceus,” laughed Leon.

“This is why you don’t feed wild pokemon.”

“Maybe I’ll take one,” shrugged Leon, cuddling back into Raihan’s chest. “After we sit here for a bit longer.”


End file.
